


Mirror

by Allronix



Category: Tron (1982), Tron - All Media Types, Tron 2.0, Tron: Uprising
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9884636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allronix/pseuds/Allronix
Summary: Some things on one side of the screen are exactly the same as the other.





	

It had been almost six months since Flynn had taken over operations from Dillinger. Business was going well, Gibbs was relieved that this hotshot didn't stand in the way of honest R&D, and contracts were practically stacked to the ceiling. Even competitors had to admit that ENCOM was run by fast thinkers.

As for Flynn, he had that padded call his enemy called an office totally remodeled. Lora had to remind him to keep it tasteful. After all, he WAS presenting a company's image here. Bless that lady...she even conned him into wearing a tux to her wedding to Alan - even IF the mismatched Converse high-tops had Alan rolling his eyes. There was a knock at the door as Flynn worked on his terminal. He had been engrossed in the latest stack of crap...er...paperwork...sent his direction. "Come on in."

Alan walked in. In the bluish reflection of his computer screen, Flynn found it a little hard NOT to have a mental picture of the disk-wielding warrior who saved his hide both in the system (literally saving his life) and outside the system (by granting him access to the work Dillinger stole).

"Hey, program," he joked. "What brings you in here."

"It's just a formality," Alan said. "Getting paperwork for Lora. She's filled them out. Just needs the signature."

"Finally shove her out of the lab to take some maternity leave, eh?

Alan chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Took me long enough! You know how she gets when she starts up a project..."

"Tell me about it," Flynn said, snatching up the forms in his friend's hand, and hunting in the drawer of his computer desk for a pen. You sent me some kind of a memo on what you two are working on...haven't had time to read it with all this crap."

"Oh," Alan said. "Just creating a new security program...an upgrade to Tron, if you will. You see, I found out one of Lora's system repair programs was incredibly efficient...some code from her program, some code from mine...The system gets an even more powerful security program!"

With his back turned, Alan couldn't see the crazy look Flynn got on his face as he stopped cold for a second. "Are you using the code from her Yori program?"

"Well...yes..."

Flynn snatched the pen and turned around, putting his signature on the proper line.

 

As Alan shut the door to the office behind him, he wondered why Flynn was ranting about digitizing cigars.

**Author's Note:**

> * An American custom back when smoking was more common (like the early 80's) was celebrating a pregnancy announcement or the birth of a baby with the father or friends of the father passing out cigars.  
> \--------------------------------------- 
> 
> Now I know what y'all are thinking, but I wrote this back in **1997** as a one-shot joke (which is why it's not technically part of Endgame Scenario)! But after 2.0 and/or Uprising, the little fic turned out to be a surprisingly good guess as to future canon(s). It's probably a VERY good thing Programs do not have the same concept of family as humans if something like this turned out to be Beck's canonical origin.


End file.
